romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Cătălin Ghiță
miniatura CĂTĂLIN GHIȚĂ (n. 18.10.1976) este prof. univ. dr. habil. la Facultatea de Litere a Universității din Craiova și membru al Școlii Doctorale. Din 2013, este director de proiect în cadrul grupului de cercetare Inter-Disciplinary.Net, Oxford, sub auspiciile căruia organizează, alături de dr. Magdalena Hodalska (Universitatea Jagielloniană, Cracovia), conferința 'Fears and Anxieties in the 21st Century', găzduită, începând din 2014, de Mansfield College, University of Oxford. Doctor abilitat al Universității „Alexandru Ioan Cuza” din Iași (2014). A obținut două doctorate: în literatura română (Universitatea din Craiova, 2003) și în literatura engleză (Tohoku University, 2007). Cercetător postdoctoral la Universitatea din Craiova (2010-2013). Între 2009 și 2012, a fost cercetător invitat la mai multe universități europene: Ruhr-Universität Bochum, Germania, University of Reading, Marea Britanie, Universitatea din Veliko Târnovo, Bulgaria și Otto-von-Guericke Universität Magdeburg, Germania. Cercetător la prestigioasa Tohoku University, unde a beneficiat de Bursa Guvernului Japoniei (2003-2007). A publicat mai multe volume de eseuri și de critică literară în România și în Marea Britanie, precum și numeroase articole apărute în reviste de specialitate din România, Franța, Germania, Japonia, Marea Britanie, Polonia și Spania. Biografie Cătălin Ghiță (n. 1976) este profesor universitar dr. habil. la Facultatea de Litere a Universității din Craiova. Domeniul principal în care activează este acela al literaturii comparate, dar aria sa de cercetare cuprinde, de asemenea și studiile culturale. Și-a obținut primul doctorat la Universitatea din Craiova în anul 2003, cu o teză despre poezia vizionară care, mai târziu, a fost publicată la Editura Paralela 45 cu titlul Lumile lui Argus. O morfotipologie a poeziei vizionare. Cel de-al doilea doctorat, obținut la Tohoku University în anul 2007 a fost bazat pe munca sa de cercetare în domeniul poeziei lui William Blake. Experiența celor trei ani petrecuți în Japonia s-a concretizat, de asemenea, într-un volum, de data aceasta scris împreună cu Roxana Ghiță, intitulat Darurile zeiței Amaterasu. Volume de critică literară publicate: * 1. Lumile lui Argus. O morfotipologie a poeziei vizionare. Cuvânt înainte de Eugen Negrici. Pitești: Ed. Paralela 45, 2005. * 2. Ipostaze ale actului critic. Eseuri și cronici literare. Craiova: Ed. Universitaria, 2005. * 3. Revealer of the Fourfold Secret: William Blake’s Theory and Practice of Vision. Foreword by David Worrall. Cluj-Napoca: Ed. Casa Cărții de Știință, Cluj-Napoca, 2008. * 4. Darurile zeiței Amaterasu. Coautor: Roxana Ghiță. Cuvânt înainte de Alexandru Călinescu. Iași: Ed. Institutul European, 2008. * 5. Deimografia. Scenarii ale terorii în proza românească. Cuvânt înainte de Ștefan Borbély. Iași: Ed. Institutul European, 2011. * 6. Orientul Europei romantice. Alteritatea ca exotism în poezia engleză, franceză și română. Cuvânt înainte de Al. Cistelecan. București: Ed. Tracus Arte, 2013. * 7. At the Nexus of Fear, Horror and Terror: Contemporary Readings (editor). Co-editor: Joseph H. Campos II. Oxford: Inter-Disciplinary Press, 2013. * 8. Estetica umbrelor mișcătoare. Altfel despre filme. Craiova: Ed. Aius, 2014. * 9. Demiurgul din Londra. Introducere în poetica lui William Blake. Iași: Ed. Institutul European, 2014. * 10. Proza de teroare în literatura română. O antologie (editor). Craiova: Ed. Aius, 2014. * 11. Fears and Anxieties in the 21st Century: The European Context and Beyond (editor). Co-editor: Robert Beshara, Oxford: The Inter-Disciplinary Press, 2015. * 12. A Cosmopolitan Dialogue on Fears and Anxieties: Inter-Disciplinary Approaches to Ever-Changing Themes (editor). Co-editors: Magdalena Hodalska and Izabela Dixon. Oxford: The Inter-Disciplinary Press, 2016. Este membru al Asociației de Literatură Generală și Comparată din România (ALGCR), al Uniunii Scriitorilor din România (USR), al British Association for Romantic Studies (BARS) etc. A obținut mai multe distincții profesionale, cea mai importantă fiind Premiul pentru Literatură Comparată al Asociației de Literatură Generală și Comparată din România (ALGCR) (2014). Ariile sale de expertiză cuprind poezia vizionară și vizionarismul în genere, romantismul și proza de teroare. De-a lungul timpului a găzduit, între paginile revistei „Mozaicul” o rubrică de articole dedicate cinematografieiCătălin Ghiță, O călătorie spre centrul dorințelor, în revista „Mozaicul”, Anul XV, nr. 5 (163)/2012, p.17., un alt element de interes în cadrul ariei sale culturale, articole care sunt reunite, de altfel, în volumul Estetica umbrelor mișcătoare. Altfel despre filme (2014). Referințe Legături externe * http://www.pravaliaculturala.ro/template1.php?aa=2007&ll=11&menu=7 * http://egophobia.ro/?p=6849 * http://www.zf.ro/ziarul-de-duminica/un-teoretician-nu-oboseste-niciodata-3061472 * http://www.inter-disciplinary.net/probing-the-boundaries/fears-and-anxieties/ * http://www.inter-disciplinary.net/probing-the-boundaries/fears-and-anxieties/meet-the-team/ Categorie:Nașteri în 1976 Categorie:Nașteri pe 18 octombrie Categorie:Profesori universitari români